


And I Shall Defend My Queen

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's not a warrior, but he can still serve the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Shall Defend My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> References to [Hatter M](http://www.lookingglasswars.com/hatter-folder/hatter-fs.html), Babylon 5, and the Fray!verse. They might be obscure, but the are there. ;-)

“I am Hatter Madigan, and I shall defend my Queen.” As the comic hit the table, Andrew stood and donned his top hat. Well, it was really more of a bowler that someone had abandoned at the library, but that didn't matter. He was a Hatter and could make do with the materials at hand. Stretching out one arm, he nodded his head to the right, intending to roll the hat along his arm and grab it with a dramatic flourish. The hat fell to the floor.

He left the hat where it was. After the final battle, after he'd lost everyone, Andrew had tried to find the remaining Slayers. And he had found them: in London, Paris, New York. After his ribs had been broken, he'd stopped looking.

Since then he'd taken over an obscure Council library. His signature still worked on the legal side of things, and he'd even been able to secure funds for new books. Someday a new hero would rise, and he would preserve the knowledge until that day, until the day that she needed it.


End file.
